Rally Point Omega
by Mage-Alia
Summary: A look into the final moments of a Spartan. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of the Halo characters, games or elements. They're Bungies Brainchild.

* * *

><p>Halo Reach Oneshot<p>

* * *

><p>Rally Point Omega<p>

By: Mage-Alia

* * *

><p>Summary: A look into the final moments of a Spartan. Oneshot.<p>

* * *

><p>She knew she wasn't going to survive.<p>

Jorge had said to her, on the covenant ship shortly before throwing her off into space.

"I belong to Reach. She won't let me leave."

Now she understood why

She was a Spartan. Made into a warrior. Shaped into what Humanity had needed her to be. She would fight till the end because she was the only one left to fight. The beacon beside her held a fragment of Dot. The AI equally as loyal to the planet was broadcasting a message at her request. It was translated to the local covenant language and said.

"I am human. I am Spartan. I belong to this Planet and this Planet belongs to me. Come and get it assholes."

And they came.

Covenant had come wave after wave. News spread from local patrols to larger battlegroups. They came and they fell. Now she stood on a field of corpses, friend and foe alike, her ammunition was running low, she'd run out of medkits a couple fights ago and there was nothing she could do as covenant swarmed over Rally point Omega.

She was going to die here, and no one would know.

But somehow she couldn't bring herself to care.

Six shouldered her weapon, tired, worn and fragile, she knew she couldn't take another hit, but she did anyway, her shields regenerated and she put another round in the offending Elite's head, moving on. Grunts were knocked out in a punch, their breather units destroyed, exposing them to poison atmosphere. A grenade scattered a group and she pushed her way into them, counting her bullets like a countdown to her death as she was forced to throw aside her now empty battle rifle and pull out her pistol.

And when the pistol ran dry she used her fists. Hammering away at amour, knowing that every moment she brought here, every moment she survived, others would live.

If she was going to die, marked as missing never to see a real burial... then at least she'd take this legacy to the grave with her.

There was no death more fitting, then to die surrounded by the bodies of those she'd killed.

Suddenly, she was on the ground, staring at the sky even as she punched off the Elites, still fighting as Zealots converged on her position again. and then, with one final blow, it was over. She didn't feel the pain as the energy sword was torn from her. She was to weary even to care as the Elites stepped back and looked at the destruction she'd wrought. Her helmet gone, they could see now that the soldier that had challenged them to take her planet was a woman. A female that shouldn't have been on the battlefield.

Six ignored them, staring up at the sky that was alight with plasma and fire as Reach's fleet was destroyed. She could hear Dot's message as it played on repeat, no one had thought to deactivate it.

"I belong to Reach." She whispered, blood dribbling from the side of her mouth as she turned her head to look at the nearest elite. They stared back with an air of grim command and somehow, she knew that even if they glassed the planet, even if they killed her and tore apart her remains, she'd still be remembered as the last human left to take a stand.

"You will remember. And you will regret." She told him.

He understood.

Roaring in denial of the almost forgiving curse she'd laid upon him he brought down his blade into her torso again, but it had been to late.

Six's eyes glassed over in her final breaths and she died before the blade even pierced her amour. Her gaze set upon the sky where the last of the fleet left the system.

Omega became her grave.

But her memory lived on, it would live on in the people she'd saved... the Elite she'd forgiven in her final moments... the racial memory of the covenant battlegroup she'd torn asunder.

And in the memory of the A.I. she'd passed on.

Although she'd never know.

The Covenant receded. The battlegroup left.

But the Elite buried her.

A battlefield funeral.

The last sign of respect.

Because in the end, they'd lost the battle long ago.

* * *

><p>AN: Personally, I thought the ending of Halo Reach was incredibly sad... The way they've set out the other games paints Spartans as super soldiers and you go into this one thinking "gee this is awesome, we're gonna kick ass." And before you realise it you're incredibly invested in keeping your character alive and then you get to the end of the game and rally point Omega is like a kick to the guts when you realise that your character isn't going to live sheerly to spite the odds like the Master Cheif does... it's almost cruel.

Don't forget to Review.

Cya


End file.
